This invention relates to disinfecting compositions useful as oral hygiene compositions such as a mouthwash, toothpaste, lozenge, chewing gum, or the like. The inventive compositions disinfect by means of a chlorous acid generating composition.
While chlorine-liberating compounds have germicidal and deodorant properties, their characteristic taste and odor make them unpleasant for use in oral hygiene compositions such as mouthwashes. Other oral hygiene compositions, some commercially available, while pleasant tasting, are ineffective to reduce dental plaque as well as control gingivitis and periodontitis.
The search has continued for new and improved oral hygiene compositions which are both pleasant tasting and effective in reducing dental plaque as well as control gingivitis and periodontitis. This invention was made as a result of that search.